Chwila bez cienia
by mechalice
Summary: Sasuke po zabiciu Orochimaru chce objąć władzę we wszystkich krajach ninja i zabić Itachiego. Jednakże problemem staje się niezadowolenie miejscowej ludności i poważna rana na biodrze. Podczas "taktycznego odwrotu" znajduje go Naruto... SasuNaru,hard yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hej! Tutaj znowu mechalice i kolejny nowy fanfik, który co prawda na blogu opublikowany został dość dawno, ale w końcu postanowiłam go wstawić też tutaj ;) Napisany został specjalnie dla M. - mojego cudnego bety, bo on SasuNaru strasznie lubi.  
W każdym razie; duuużo przekleństw, trochę seksu i Sasuke jako narrator.**

**PS Nie umiem pisać streszczeń, wybaczcie więc tak dziwny opis fika…**

I

_Zabiłem Orochimaru,_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Zdanie widniało zapisane na ścianie kryjówki Orochimaru, w której dokonał żywota. Gdy postawiłem kropkę je kończącą, poczułem, że zakończyłem nie tylko to zdanie, a nawet dobitniej nie tylko pewien rozdział mojego życia. Rozdział, w którym zmuszony byłem polegać na Orochimaru i jego wiedzy.  
Wstyd się przyznać, ale zanim zostałem u niego, by się uczyć, byłem po prostu małym słabym gnojkiem, który myślał, że skoro posiada sharingan, może zostać panem świata. Wtedy nie mogłem, ale wszystko zmienia się z upływem czasu – rzeki drążą nowe koryta, nawadniając inne obszary, a miejsca pozbawione opadów stepowieją.  
Ale w każdym razie, nie czułem, że był to tylko rozdział. Coś bardziej jak rozłam, przedarcie mojego życia na nierówną połowę i rozpoczęcie czegoś nowego.

I teraz właśnie nadszedł mój czas.

Spojrzałem na moje proste, zwięzłe pismo – wyrazy zostały napisane czarną farbą, której puszkę znalazłem gdzieś w magazynie Kabuto. Żałowałem jedynie, że nie była to krew tego cholernego Orochimaru - taki krwisty napis prezentowałby się chyba o wiele lepiej, ale pewnie szybko by się zmył, a na tym mi nie zależało.

Czy powiedziałem „cholernego"? Tak, psiakrew! Tak! Mimo pewnego szacunku jakim go darzyłem, potrafiłem myśleć o nim jak o skurwielu. Bo sannin nie mógł po prostu grzecznie zdechnąć, nie! on musiał zadać mi paręnaście ran kłutych, w tym kilka takich, które prawie przeszły na wylot przez mój korpus.  
I gdyby nie był to pewien paradoks w myśleniu, chciałbym go za to znienawidzić go. Taką żarliwą, płomienną nienawiścią, którą darzyłem mojego starszego brata. Tak, że cały czas myślałbym o nim w kategorii: „Zabiję, jak tylko zobaczę!".  
Ale to był paradoks – sukinsyn już wąchał kwiatki od spodu, a ja po wykonaniu tego ogromnego napisu, dokonałem strategicznego odwrotu, by wyleczyć rany i później zdobyć cały obszar Kraju Dźwięku jako nowy otokage.

Powłócząc noga za nogą i trzymając się za obficie krwawiącą ranę w okolicy lewego biodra, mogłem tylko skupiać się na jak najszybszym oddaleniu od miejsca zbrodni i przeklinaniu. Tym razem nie miałem jednak na myśli tego irytującego mnie nawet po śmierci Orochimaru, ale jego asystenta – pierdolonego pinglarza-pigularza, który dziwnym trafem ulotnił się w trakcie mojego starcia ze staruchem, a który był mi w tej jednej chwili kurewsko potrzebny (był w końcu cholernym medykiem!). Ale tego typa nigdzie nie było – szmaciarz zwiał, gdy tylko coś zaczęło iść nie tak. Prawa ręka, zaufany asystent – gówno prawda! Zafajdany kundel-zdrajca, który po raz kolejny udowodnił tezę, że wszystkie uczucia to tylko chemia i nic wyższego rzędu niż fizjologia i chwilowe zachcianki.

Miłość, wierność i marzenia nie mają prawa bytu – pomyślałem potykając się o wystający niebezpiecznie korzeń. – Tylko fizjologia, cele i ambicje.

A ambicje miałem ogromne.

Tupot wielu stóp i gwar odezwał się jakieś 200 metrów przede mną. Taktycznie usunąłem się, chowając w przydrożnych krzakach. Nadeszli.  
Głosy ludzi były oburzone i jakby pełne niedowierzania, a później odezwał się naprawdę wysoki, prawie ultradźwiękowy krzyk jakiejś kobiety:

– Ten napis! To on to zrobił!!!

Odgłos szybkiego biegu przemieszany z wyrazami: Zabijemy skurwysyna!, dopiero dobre dziesięć minut później ruszyłem ponownie, kierując się na południowy zachód.

Zadrżałem mimo ciepła popołudnia, a zaraz moje plecy oblało zimno. Dwa chwiejne kroki dalej poczułem gęsią skórkę i gorący pot spływający z szyi na obojczyki i niżej po klatce piersiowej. Najwyraźniej miałem gorączkę, a gdy sobie to uświadomiłem, ja - Sasuke Uchiha, przyszły władca wszystkich wielkich krajów ninja - uznałem swój stan za dość poważny, choć niekoniecznie krytyczny.

***

Późniejszy czas wędrówki nie przyniósł niczego interesującego, tylko głowa bolała mnie prawie ciągle. Przestałem iść drogą - kręciło się tam zbyt wielu ludzi, a w moim obecnym stanie nie potrafiłbym pokonać nikogo. Nawet ucznia Akademii.  
Możliwe, że zabójstwo otokage wywołało wzburzenie ludności i rozruchy i pokazywanie się jako Sasuke Uchiha w moim obecnym stanie fizycznym było działaniem wysokiego ryzyka.  
Tylko że nie wiedziałem tego na pewno, ale podczas kilku lat mojej bytności w Kraju Dźwięku nigdy nie widziałem, żeby aż tylu facetów chodziło uzbrojonych po zęby na polnych drogach.  
Tak samo jak nie słyszałem, żeby tylu ludzi na raz zaczęło głosić gorące pragnienie zgładzenia mnie albo… ekhm… wykastrowania w jakiś ciekawy sposób („Powiesimy sukinsyna za jaja na wieży ratuszowej!") i dopiero późniejszego zabicia.

Gorączka musiała się jeszcze podnieść, bo szedłem jeszcze wolniej i niepewniej, a całe nocne otoczenie mimo księżyca w pełni było niewyraźnie i cokolwiek rozmazane.

***

Nad ranem dotarłem do jakiejś niewielkiej wioski. Rany przestały krwawić, a koszulka przykleiła się do tej najgorszej przy biodrze. Wolałem jednak tego wtedy nie ruszać.

Dobrze ukryty w przyrzecznym lesie, zjadłem moje ostatnie zapasy – trzy bezsmakowe kulki ryżowe. W wiosce panowało wielkie poruszenie, co chwila ktoś wchodził i wychodził przez główną bramę. Dzień targowy, czy ki diabeł?  
Musiałem poczekać i choć wiedziałem, że sen tak blisko ludzkich siedzib nie jest zbyt mądrym wyjściem – wyczerpanie wygrało i jednak zasnąłem.

Mimo że tego dnia było wręcz parno, czułem jak wszystkie członki mego ciała lodowacieją i stają się sztywne. Otwierałem co chwilę oczy, ale nie widziałem nic ponad to, że całe moje ciało oblazły mrówki i węże. Były wszędzie, nie widziałem ani kawałeczka mojej skóry, wszystko było pokryte ciemnymi, ruchliwymi punkcikami i wijącymi się błyszczącymi nićmi. Wchodziły mi do ust, do uszu, owady atakowały powieki i przechadzały się po gałce ocznej, a ich niewielkie ciemne ciałka odbijały się na powierzchni mojej tęczówki. Nie widziałem tego, ale mogę się założyć, że odbijały się prawie na pewno. Jeden z węży wślizgnął się prosto w ranę ziejąca przy biodrze i wijąc się, przesuwał się dalej.

Siłowałem się z tymi wszystkimi żyjątkami, próbując na powrót odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą, aż odkryłem, że moje otoczenie również składa się owadów i węży, ciasno owijających się wokół moich nóg, bioder i dłoni. Nie potrafiłem się poruszyć – nawet nie mrugałem, gdy insekty jakimś cudem dostały się za skórę powiek…  
Zapadałem się w tej ruchliwej, cholernie żywej masie coraz głębiej i głębiej…

Gwałtownie usiadłem, rozrywając ponownie, leczące się rany – na koszuli pojawiło się kilka nowych krwawych plam. Nie mogłem opanować dreszczy, a mój organizm wyprodukował suche torsje, które dopiero po dłuższej chwili poskutkowały.

Trzęsącą się dłonią dotknąłem najpierw swojego brzucha, a napotykając przyklejony juchą materiał, w jakimś amoku spowodowanym wyśnionym przed sekundą koszmarem, jednym ruchem oderwałem tkaninę i niczym szaleniec zacząłem drapać.  
Rozdrapywałem naskórek i mięso, by tylko przekonać się, że w moim wnętrzu nie zostało nic z tamtego snu. Pod paznokciami wyraźnie czułem lepkość krwi i fragmenty skóry – wpadłem w jakiś obłęd pomieszany z histerią. Gdy pierwszy szok już minął, podniosłem dłoń do twarzy, by się jej przyjrzeć – cała we krwi. Mojej własnej - cóż za wstyd.

Prawdopodobnie byłem bliski omdlenia, twarz stała się mocno ściągnięta, a las wokół mnie nienaturalnie jasny i nieostry. Wszelkie odgłosy, które dotychczas słyszałem, a były to tylko jakieś nieciekawe ptasie trele, uległy prawie całkowitemu wyciszeniu w tak nagle kręcącym się niewiarygodnie szybko świecie.  
Pot skapywał mi z czoła wielkimi kroplami.

Duszno, ciemność wdzierająca się przemocą za powieki…  
(Sa…suke?)  
Zimne palce dotykające mojej twarzy - była tuż tuż…  
(To naprawdę ty, więc plotki nie kłamały! Osz, cholerka…)  
Szerokie otwarcie oczu, które uparcie próbują spoglądać nie przed siebie, tylko do wnętrza czaszki – ciemność włosy miała blond.  
(Hej, słyszysz mni…! -szysz?!)

Poleciałem do tyłu.

***

Otworzyłem oczy. Gęsty las zamienił się w biednie urządzone pomieszczenie z jednym łóżkiem (na którym aktualnie leżałem), jedną wąską szafą, kuchenką gdzieś w kącie oraz stolikiem i krzesłem – również w jednym egzemplarzu. Jednakże w tym pokoju, przeznaczonym najwyraźniej wyłącznie dla jednej osoby, przebywało dwóch ludzi – ja i chłopak, którego blond głowa ciepłym ciężarem ciążyła mi na brzuchu. Jednakże, jak pomyślałem chwilę później, nie tylko jego głowa naciskała na moje podbrzusze – pęcherz był wypełniony do tego stopnia, że aż nazbyt wyraźnie czułem, że posiadam taki organ w swoim ciele.

Poruszyłem się, próbując usiąść na cieniutkim materacu – nie udało się. Naraz chłopak złapał moje ramiona w silnym uścisku, dociskając do poduszki. Przeraźliwie niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w moją twarz – łzawe i cieknące.

– Tak się cieszę, Sasuke. – Łzy wielkie jak groch spływały po jego policzkach, zatrzymując się tylko na chwilę na znajomych lisich znakach na policzkach i skapując na jego pomarańczową bluzę.

– Naruto? – chciałem powiedzieć, ale z suchego jak wiór gardła wydobył się tylko charkot, a później kaszel.

– Powinieneś leżeć – stwierdził Naruto, ocierając łzy wierzchem dłoni i podając mi wyszczerbiony, zielony kubek. Woda. Nie powinienem teraz pić, nawet jeśli tak cudownie łagodzi kłucie w gardle i spływa przyjemnym chłodem w dół przełyku – pęcherz nalegał na natychmiastowe zwrócenie na niego uwagi.

Drgnąłem niespokojnie, odkładając kubek w jego szorstkie dłonie i zanim zdążył go gdzieś położyć, złapałem za nadgarstek. W jego błękitnych oczach ujawniło się zaskoczenie i… troska?

– Masz tutaj… toaletę? – wychrypiałem.

Bez słowa, podniósł mnie z posłania i zaprowadził do malutkiego pokoiku obok. Szedłem wolno, w głowie wszystko wirowało i byłbym się przewrócił, gdyby nie silne ramię Naruto, podtrzymujące mnie w pionie.

– Możesz wyjść – Stanąłem nad białą muszlą klozetową, podziwiając różowe kafelki na ścianach.

– Wywalisz się – powiedział, zaciskając palce na mojej ręce. – Nie będę się patrzył.

– To chociaż mnie puść – prychnąłem, choć wyszło to bardzo słabo – Wbrew pozorom potrafię chwilę ustać sam.

Odwrócił się jakby z wahaniem w stronę niedomkniętych drzwi – oczywiście wizyta w tej toalecie nie zapewniała chociażby namiastki intymności, jego plecy praktycznie stykały się z moimi, dzieliły nas może ze trzy centymetry wolnej przestrzeni.

Zsunąłem luźne dresowe spodnie (nie moje), muskając gorącą i suchą skórę na podbrzuszu i z lekkim zdziwieniem opatrunek.

– Zrobiłem ci opatrunki – odezwał się Uzumaki – Sakura była tutaj niedawno, no więc miałem zapasy bandaży, choć leków nie dostałem. Nie będę cię okłamywać, z tobą nie jest dobrze, Sasuke. Gorączka nie chce spaść, a ja nie jestem medykiem i nie potrafię cię wyleczyć. Chociaż wiesz, Sakura może wciąż być niedaleko, więc gdybym wysłał wiadomość że jesteś tutaj, ona przyszłaby i opatrzyła cię po ludzku.

Odgłos mojego sikania zdał mi się nagle tak głośny jak dźwięk wodospadu, ale uczucie lekkości w dolnych partiach ciała było miłe.

– Nie, nie wyślesz niczego do nikogo.

– Ale jak tak dalej pójdzie, to-

– Proszę. – Opłukałem twarz wodą z kranu, który z pewnością widział już lepsze czasy i mniej lodowatą ciecz.

– Czemu właściwie mi pomagasz? – Niewypowiedziane „W końcu jestem zdrajcą, przestępcą i mordercą" zawisło w powietrzu, zagęszczając atmosferę w mikroskopijnej łazience.

Moje kolana zadrżały, gdy ranę na biodrze przeszył ból, ale Uzumaki nie odpowiedział na pytanie. Zostałem odholowany z powrotem do łóżka w małym pokoju do wszystkiego o ścianach koloru brzoskwini, która wyblakła przez lata i teraz były tylko lekko pomarańczowo-różowe z wielką przewagą szarości kurzu.

– Właściwie to gdzie jesteśmy? zapytałem, gdy włożył mi termometr pod pachę.

– Na granicy Kraju Pól Ryżowych lub jak wolisz Kraju Dźwięku w konoszańskiej stróżówce.

– Dlaczego?

– Dlaczego tutaj jestem? – kiwnąłem głową. – Dłuuugo by opowiadać, ale tak w skrócie. Twój zamach na Węża rozniósł głośnym echem w całym kraju, a pomniejsi feudałowie zaczęli zbroić swoje armie, by przejąć władzę w kraju dla siebie. Ludności z kolei zaczęło się to nie podobać. Wiesz, zamieszki, ucieczki więźniów z ośrodków badawczych i zaczątek anarchii, bo mimo wszystko rządy Orochimaru zapewniały pokój i jako takie funkcjonowanie państwa. No, a ja po długim nagabywaniu babci Tsunade, dostałem w końcu misję strzeżenia granic. Heh – potargał złote włosy na swoim karku. – Wiedziałem, że będziesz się kierował gdzieś w tę stronę, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że będziesz w tak tragicznym stanie.

Termometr znalazł się w jego dłoni, a twarz wykrzywił zły grymas.

– Nadal zbyt wysoka – powiedział, wstając. – Zrobię ci zimne okłady, a ty się prześpij.

Dobrze zbudowana, umięśniona sylwetka mojego byłego przyjaciela zamajaczyła przy białych drzwiach, z których farba złaziła płatami. Przyniósłszy miskę z wodą, usiadł na stołku przy łóżku.

– Śpij – powiedział zdecydowanym tonem, kładąc wilgotny materiał na moim czole. Odgarnął przydługą grzywkę, trzymając dłoń na moim policzku zdecydowanie dłużej niż powinien. Po czym jakby zreflektował się i wstał z głośnym szurnięciem krzesła.

– Śpij, ja przejrzę papiery i skończę zaległe raporty. Jak się obudzisz, daj znać. Spróbuję zrobić ci coś lekkostrawnego do żarcia.

– Nie pisz o mnie – wyszeptałem, drżąc pod mechatym kocem.

– Ciii… – Dłoń zagłębiła się w moich włosach, delikatnie mnie głaszcząc. – Nie napiszę.

Monotonny odgłos pisania na maszynie sprawił, że zapadłem w niespokojny półsen. Zimne i śliskie wężowe ciała od czasu do czasu dotykały moich stóp, próbując owinąć się wokół kostek, ale ciepłe ręce odganiały je ode mnie, pieszcząc moje włosy i trzymając za dłoń.  
Od czasu do czasu zza półprzymkniętych powiek widziałem przystojną twarz Uzumakiego i ból wypełniający jego niebieskie tęczówki, gdy zmieniał kompres.

– Zabrał mi ciebie i traktował jak swoją własność – szept tak dziwnie podobny do głosu Naruto odezwał się w mojej głowie. – Masz jego pieczęć, dzielisz jego przekonania, umiejętności… Nie słyszysz mnie? – Skrzypienie krzesła i krótkie dotknięcie mojej twarzy. – To tak dobrze że śpisz. Ja… ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć, no ale nie chcę, żebyś to słyszał – głos załamał się lekko – Bo ja nadal wierzę, że się nie zmieniłeś, że to nadal ty, Sasuke, taki sam jak w Akademii, taki sam jak wtedy w Drużynie Siódmej, taki sam jak zawsze. I wiesz, gdybyś to usłyszał, może uznałbyś mnie za głupca, za największego, najbardziej niereformowalnego idiotę, jakiego nosiła Ziemia, za naiwniaka, za kretyna, za… Za nie wiem kogo jeszcze. Ale ja, Sasuke, ja wierzę w ciebie. Ja wierzę, że właśnie ty, nawet teraz, gdy już zrobiłeś tyle okropnych rzeczy, jesteś osobą, którą kocham. – Coś szybko musnęło moje spierzchnięte usta i odeszło z szybkim stukiem butów po podłodze.

Później było już cicho.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Następnego dnia od rana padał deszcz. Widziałem jak szary krajobraz za oknem jest systematycznie moczony przez licznie padające kropelki dżdżu. Liście rozłożystego drzewa, które znajdowało się bardzo blisko okna przy łóżku były dość mocno szarpane wiatrem. Widziałem także, jak gęsto podłoga wartowni usiana jest błotnistymi odciskami sandałów Uzumakiego.  
Nie było go, chociaż wszystko zostało na swoim miejscu – bielizna na zmianę rzucona chaotycznie na dnie szafy; maszyna do pisania na stoliku, którego nóżki pod wpływem ciężaru wygięły się znacznie oraz świeże warzywa w aneksie kuchennym. Jednak tych raportów, które pisał wczoraj przez większą część nocy, nie mogłem znaleźć nigdzie,

Strach ścisnął mi gardło – napisał w nich o mnie i poszedł je oddać dowództwu.  
Skurwysyn! A ja mu zaufałem, a ja mu kurwa zaufałem, a on po znalezieniu pierwszej lepszej okazji, zaraz poleciał wydać mnie Konosze!

Mimo pewnych trudności, które sprawiało mi moje własne ciało, czym prędzej ubrałem się w jakieś rzeczy z szafy Naruto. Usłyszałem trzask klucza, przekręcanego w zamku i złapałem miecz akurat w porę, by wycelować go w krtań wchodzącego Uzumakiego.

– Ani drgnij! – krzyknąłem.

Uśmiech spełzł mu ze zmęczonej twarzy, a silny, pachnący deszczem wiatr, owiewał moje ramiona – drżały z zimna. Mimo to miecz nie poruszył się ani o milimetr – był gotowy do szybkiego zadania ciosu.

– Masz leżeć. Gorączka nadal nie spadła – oznajmił ozięble Naruto, prostując się na całą wysokość. Był wzrostem równy mnie.

– Zdradziłeś mnie – wysyczałem, starając się naładować chidori. Nie był to dobry pomysł, byłem zbyt osłabiony. – Po co przyszedłeś?! Tylko po to, by mnie zabić, tak? Jeśli masz jaja, to walcz kurwa, jak przystało na mężczyznę! Twarzą w twarz, a nie jak panienka, spiskując gdzieś na boku!!!

– To nie tak. Gdybym chciał to zrobić, nie ratowałbym cię przecież.

– Jak nie tak, jak nie tak! – Zdenerwowanie, adrenalina i wszelkie możliwe emocje, które mną targały znalazły ujście w moich krzykach. – Ale wiedz, Naruto, możesz próbować mnie zabić. Tak, czemu kurwa nie, ale musisz też wiedzieć, że ja i tak zabiję cię pierwszy. Mogę ci to obiecać!

– Czyżby? – Foliówka, którą trzymał do tej pory upadła na podłogę. Plastikowe pojemniki z lekarstwami potoczyły się po podłodze.  
_Czyżby?_  
zadźwięczało mi w uszach, gdy jego dłoń ścisnęła klingę, odsuwając sztych od gardła.  
_Czyżby?_  
dłoń przesuwała się bliżej rękojeści, a ostrze zagłębiało się w mięso i krew skapywała na podłogę, mieszając się z błotem.  
_Czyżby?_

Katana wypadła z moich rąk, uderzając o podłogę, a ja znalazłem się tuż przy niej na kolanach. Chidori na końcówkach moich palców zasyczało, błyskając żałośnie i ostatecznie zgasło, zostawiając mnie kompletnie zużytego i bezużytecznego.

Taak, Uzumaki, teraz właśnie masz pieprzoną szansę, której w życiu byś nie dostał, gdybyśmy walczyli jak równy z równym. Teraz mnie zabij i ciesz się z sukcesu zapierdolenia nukenina, który zburzył ład w Kraju Dźwięku. Pokój należy chronić przede wszystkim, prawda? Co tam jeden zdrajca, po prostu zabij mnie i zostań tym jebanym hokage, jeśli to sprawi ci radość. Chyba tego zawsze chciałeś, no nie?

- Zabiłbyś mnie, Sasuke? – przybliżył się, kopiąc miecz pod ścianę, bym już w żaden sposób nie mógł go dosięgnąć. Szarpnąłem się jeszcze w kierunku obracającego się srebrzystego ostrza, ale ono walnęło w ścianę; było za daleko. Kurwa mać.

– Naprawdę byś to zrobił? Czy ja… Sasuke, czy ja dla ciebie nie znaczę kompletnie nic? – Jego szept brzmiał zaskakująco miękko i mimo woli wtargał do uszu, nie chcąc ich opuścić. Otulał i dusił; zgniatał i pozwalał odetchnąć tylko urwanym, krótkim oddechem. – Czy to wszystko, co było przedtem, czy nasze więzi są nieważne?

Ręką z krwią cieknącą w rytmie tętna ubrudził mi koszulę i spodnie, pomagając wstać.

– Co ty… !!! – Ryknąłem jeszcze, próbując się wyrwać, ale Naruto był silny. Zbyt silny jak na moje aktualne standardy.

–To tylko leki – Ton jego głosu zmienił się, stał się dużo wyższy i bardziej niepewny. Przestał mnie przytłaczać, ale nadal gnieździł się wewnątrz mnie. – Dzisiaj specjalnie byłem je kupić, a w raportach nie było nic o tobie, Sasuke. Ja… nie mógłbym ci tego zrobić. Proszę cię, Sasuke, uwierz mi. – Jego ręce przygarnęły mnie do torsu, a twarz Uzumakiego na chwilę skryła się w moich włosach.

– Zostaw mnie – zgrzytnąłem zębami – Puszczaj.

Ale Naruto nie puścił. Stał przy mnie i stał, a gdy minęła dłuższa chwila i poczułem, że emocje zaczęły trochę opadać, a wzburzenie przestało przesłaniać całe moje pole widzenia – wreszcie mnie zostawił.

– A teraz na łóżko, musisz się położyć. Temperatura chyba nadal jest dość wysoka.

Materac wygiął się pod moim ciężarem. Uzumaki spróbował ściągnąć mi koszulkę przez głowę, ale powstrzymałem go, w porę fukając że sam potrafię to zrobić. Odepchnąłem też jego zbyt wszędobylskie dłonie, usilnie pragnące pomóc mi w przebieraniu.

– Nie mam trzech latek, Naruto, naprawdę już potrafię się sam rozbierać! – huknąłem, wchodząc pod koc – Mówiłeś, że masz leki. Więc mi je do cholery jasnej daj!

Krew z jego dłoni przestała już płynąć – Kyuubi był cholernie dobry jeśli chodzi o takie sprawy. Popiłem gorzkie tabletki przegotowaną wodą, której strużka przeciekła przez moje gardło zostawiając po sobie dziwnie piekące uczucie.

– Zjesz trochę zupy? – zapytał Uzumaki, stojący nad kuchenką gazową

Pokręciłem głową - nie mógłbym zjeść niczego i na szczęście głodny nie byłem.

– No nie! Oczywiście, że zjesz, Sasuke, nie ma innego wyboru – zaśmiał się, nalewając zupy na głęboki talerz – Tylko teraz masz dwa warianty: albo jesz sam, albo ja karmię cię na siłę, choćbym ci miał łyżkę wepchnąć do gardła. Nie pozwolę ci zdechnąć z głodu, co to to nie! A wieczorem zmienię ci opatrunek i zobaczymy jak się goi.

***

Jego silne dłonie delikatnie odwijały bandaż, skrywający moją głęboką ranę – gaza przykleiła się do niej, a ja syknąłem, gdy starał się go ostrożnie oderwać. Nie goiła się dobrze, tak jak ja kompletnie nagi na jego łóżku nie czułem się z tego powodu jakoś szczególnie zadowolony. Bez żadnej broni, przed gościem od którego jesteś zbyt zależny i który w każdej chwili mógłby obrócić się przeciwko tobie, gdyby nie kierował się jakąś głupią lojalnością do byłych przyjaciół i tym uczuciem, którego nazwę wymówił poprzedniej nocy.

– O w mordę – szepnął, widząc tworzące się „coś" na miejscu zranienia. Czerwona obwódka wokół lekko ropiejącego wgłębienia w rozszarpanej skórze. Rzecz, która nijak nie chciała się zagoić.

Strzyknął palcami dłoni, nie wiedząc za bardzo za co się wziąć. Rozciętą rano pięść ozdabiała teraz tylko cienka jasna blizna, która z pewnością do jutra zniknie zupełnie.

– Sasuke, musimy wezwać medyka. Gorączka trochę spadła, ale jak tak dalej pójdzie, to… No, szczęśliwego zakończenia nie przewiduję – przełknął ślinę, odchodząc na chwilę i przynosząc znaną mi już miskę razem z ręcznikiem.

– Ja znam tylko podstawowe pieczęcie lecznicze i nie sądzę, żebym sam mógł zrobić coś z twoim biodrem. Chyba, że…– urwał, przygryzając wargę i schodząc z materaca.  
Nie patrzył się na mnie i zmienił temat.

– Udało mi się zagotować tylko trochę wody. Zaraz się ściemni, więc musimy się pośpieszyć z myciem i bandażowaniem. Wiatr chyba zerwał trakcję, więc prądu raczej nie będzie.

– Nie dokończyłeś poprzedniego.

– Czego nie dokończyłem? – uśmiechnął się głupio, gdy wyżął ręcznik i podał mi, abym mógł się trochę obmyć.

– Skończyłeś na „chyba, że".

Śledził uważnie każdy przeciągły ruch ręcznika na mojej skórze, a jego wzrok zdawał się przemierzać powtórnie wszystkie te mokre ślady, które pozostawiałem na moim ciele. Moja zmoczona skóra błyszczała w bladym świetle deszczowego wieczora.

– Co miałeś na myśli? – zapytałem.

– Kyuubi – westchnął – Jeśli poproszę go o pomoc, to… myślę, że mogłoby zadziałać. Ale jest pewien haczyk, Sasuke, i wolałbym, żebyśmy jednak tego nie robili.

– A masz lepszy pomysł? Czy chcesz się mną opiekować, aż nie wda się zakażenie i nie da się już nic zrobić? – zapytałem mocząc ręcznik w letniej już wodzie. Krople deszczu coraz mocniej uderzały o dach z blachy. – Możesz? – wyciągnąłem zwinięty, wilgotny materiał w jego stronę.

Prawdopodobnie wiedziałem, w jaką kabałę się pakuję, każąc facetowi, który czuje do mnie jednak coś więcej niż sentyment do starego przyjaciela umyć mi plecy. Podświadomie liczyłem jednak na to, że moje obnażone plecy będą moją kartą atutową w tych swego rodzaju negocjacjach o moje uzdrowienie i Uzumaki postanowi jednak użyć na mnie mocy Dziewięcioogoniastego.  
W tym mogło być coś niewysłowienie erotycznego; ja – zupełnie nagi o prezencji zawsze atrakcyjnej dla kobiet i on - myjący mnie tak ostrożnie, by tylko nie urazić żadnej z ran obecnych na mojej skórze. Z pewnym zdziwieniem spostrzegłem, że delikatny dotyk jego dłoni jest przyjemny, a w okolicy mojej talii nawet w pewien sposób kusił mnie, żebym postarał się z tego wyciągnąć jak najwięcej. Nie chciałem z tego wyciągać niczego, ale miałem nadzieję, że i dla niego możliwość poobmacywania mnie jest również jakimś okropnie zmysłowym zdarzeniem.

Zimna woda spłynęła kilkoma grubymi strugami z mojej szyi na kark – poczułem na plecach gęsią skórkę. A woda ciekła w dół po linii kręgosłupa, między łopatkami dopóki palce Uzumakiego nie obtarły jej, przesyłając anormalne dreszcze przez całe moje ciało.

– Dobrze – wypowiedź Naruto podniosła wszystkie włoski na moim karku; szepnął mi prosto do ucha. – Zrobię to, Sasuke, zrobię to specjalnie dla ciebie.

Rzucił ręcznikiem prosto na moje uda. Plaśnięcie materiału o nagie ciało było głośne i spowodowało nagłe zachwianie rytmu oddechu, odczuwalnego na skórze mojej szyi.

– Wcześniej mówiłeś, że jest haczyk. A teraz tak nagle go po prostu nie ma i nie było od początku?

– Haczyk nadal jest, Sasuke, i to dość mocno zakrzywiony i ostry. Pieczęć z biegiem lat stała się słaba. Cieniuteńka jak kartka papieru i za każdym razem… Chyba to nie będzie ujmą na honorze, jeśli ci powiem, że boję się, że mogę stracić panowanie nad sobą i już nigdy go nie odzyskać? Że stanę się inkarnacją Lisa i jeśli jakimś cudem powrócę do zmysłów, będę się zachowywał jak gość po lobotomii?

Zaniemówiłem. Ot tak cisza wypełniła pokój otoczony słabnącą już ścianą deszczu.

– Jednakże mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie będziemy mieli pecha i nic takiego się nie stanie, no nie? – powiedział z udawanym entuzjazmem.

– Ja… - zacząłem – Ja przecież mam sharingan, przecież mogę po części kontrolować moc Kyuubiego.

Ale czułem, że zbladłem, gdy myślałem o lisim Uzumakim w morderczym szale, rozrywającym moje ciało na strzępy. Takie coś zdarzyć się nie może! Moja przyszłość zależy od Naruto i wytrzymałości jakiejś pieprzonej pieczęci, a to mi się nie podobało. W końcu ktoś, kto będzie władcą wszystkich krajów ninja nie może być zależny od kaprysów losu.  
Ludzie mawiają: _fortuna caeca est_, a skoro fortuna jest ślepa, to może jakoś uda nam się przemknąć niezauważonymi i bez żadnych szkód wykorzystać moc Kyuubiego. Mimo to nie sądziłem, że to była szansa jedna milion, raczej pół na pół – albo orzeł, albo reszka.

– Po części to i ja mogę go kontrolować, Sasuke. Ale tak – potwierdził – sharingan może okazać się dobrym zabezpieczeniem.

– Czy to wymaga jeszcze jakichś specjalnych przygotowań?

Zachichotał:

- Zależy co masz na myśli, mówiąc „specjalne przygotowania"… Bo jeśli chodzi ci o naćpanie się pseudoleczniczymi ziółkami i wykonywanie jakiegoś obłąkańczego tańca nago w świetle księżyca, to chyba się rozczarujesz. No i wiesz, dzisiaj za duże zachmurzenie, księżyca nie będzie widać.

Uzumaki robił to specjalnie, a mnie takie kiepskie, idiotyczne żarty nie śmieszyły w ogóle. Powinniśmy już zacząć! Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej skończymy i tym szybciej sobie stąd pójdę! Bo że jak tylko się uda, to stąd ucieknę i wreszcie urzeczywistnię moje ambicje, było więcej niż pewne.

– To są jakieś? – spytałem zdenerwowany.

– Nie ma –Naruto wzruszył ramionami i pocałował mnie.

W usta. Oczywiście mój instynkt samozachowawczy kazał mi go odepchnąć, ale zanim to zrobiłem on już się ode mnie oderwał, uprzednio bardzo mocno gryząc mnie w dolną wargę.

– To… - Kropla krwi z rozciętej skóry na ustach ściekła mi na brodę. Wytarłem ją mokrym ręcznikiem. – Jak rozumiem to było konieczne?

– A powinno być? – zachichotał po raz wtóry – Bo ja naprawdę chciałem, żeby było – dodał poważnie.

Ach, Uzumaki, żarty są nie na miejscu. Pieprzona prawda też, szczególnie, że ja jestem tutaj jedyną osobą, która jest kompletnie naga, dość mocno ranna i coraz bardziej wkurzona.  
No i on się przecież zgodził na wykorzystanie Kyuubiego. Zgodził się do cholery jasnej! A teraz wszystko opóźnia i chyba liczy, że się wycofam. Heh, nie ma szans – zrobię wszystko, ale nie to. Mimo wszystko wolę już spróbować czegoś obarczonego tak wielkim ryzykiem, niż być do końca zdanym na łaskę Naruto.

– Zaczynajmy – mruknąłem, w moich oczach błysnął karminowy sharingan.

Za oknem już zupełnie się ściemniło, a na opuszkach palców Uzumakiego pojawiły się niteczki jasnozielonej czakry, która po chwili ogarnęła całe jego dłonie aż do nadgarstków. Pośród miętowej zieleni zawirowały pomarańczowe plamy i czakra na ręce zajaśniała ostrym, oślepiającym blaskiem.

Oczy Naruto także stały się czerwone z pionowymi jak u kota źrenicami. Złapałem go za przegub, kontrolując przepływ jego energii.

Orzeł czy reszka?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chciałam tylko zaznaczyć, że pogląd Sasuke o pewnych sprawach i moje osobiste zdanie, to dwie kompletnie różne rzeczy ;) No i nie umiem pisać wierszy, a żadnej pasującej starej piosenki nie znam – mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie ten mój przejaw grafomanii.**

III

Rana zasklepiała się praktycznie na moich oczach.  
Gdy pomarańczowy poblask techniki zgasł, odczuwałem tylko dość nieprzyjemne kłucie w świeżo (i w wielkim przyspieszeniu) namnożonych komórkach. Co prawda zastosowanie techniki leczącej w tym wypadku nie dało natychmiastowego, genialnego rezultatu, ale byłem pewny, że teraz to już tylko kwestia kilku godzin – bo czakra Lisa wciąż płynęła w moim organizmie, naprawiając szkody.  
Z pomocą Naruto założyłem bandaż na wciąż (było, nie było) uszkodzone miejsce i wreszcie mogłem w pełni odziać swoje nagie, zmarznięte ciało. W pomieszczeniu było dość wilgotno i chłodno, więc długawe leżenie praktycznie bez żadnego ruchu trochę dało mi w kość.

– Skończone – westchnął Naruto, odsuwając się ode mnie.

Było tak ciemno, że miałem wrażenie, jakby ciemny atrament rozlał się na świat i ściekając z nieba wraz ze deszczem, pogrążył wszystko w mroku. W ciemności trzasnęła zapałka i rozedrgany płomień oświetlił najpierw twarz Naruto, a później swoimi parzącymi ramionami objął knoty kilku świeczek – pomieszczenie trochę się rozjaśniło.  
Dostrzegłem, że z twarzy Naruto bilo zmęczenie tak wielkie, że prawie rażące jak światło jarzeniówki, której niestety w pokoju nie było.

– Matko! – wykrzyknąłem bezwiednie – Kiedy ty ostatnio się wyspałeś?

– Spytaj raczej, kiedy ja ostatnio w ogóle spałem. – Na palniku wylądował czajnik, a w kubku kilka solidnych łyżek mielonej kawy.

– Będziesz pił kawę? Teraz? – zapytałem, obserwując jak Naruto trzęsą się ręce, gdy kładzie kubek z kawą na niewielkim fragmencie wolnego stolika obok maszyny do pisania. – Nie pociągniesz tak długo…

– Zamknij się, Sasuke, nie ty jesteś od mówienia, co ja mam robić – mruknął, włączając małe, przenośne radio na baterie i upijając łyk napoju. Skrzywił się, mrucząc pod nosem. – No tak, cukru to ja nie mam.

– Ale w każdym razie, Sasuke – kontynuował – Chwilowo i tak nie mam gdzie spać. Jedyne łóżko zajmujesz ty, a materaca kupować mi się nie opłacało. Jakoś przetrzymam, no i raczej nie powinienem teraz spać. Muszę… - zagapił się w swoje wyraźnie trzęsące się ręce, ciemny, gorący płyn falował nieregularnie w naczyniu. – Muszę się chyba uspokoić. A dokładniej mówiąc, nie tyle siebie co Kyuubiego. Bo wiesz, może dla ciebie wyglądało to jak zwykła technika, ale dla mnie powiedzieć, że była wyjątkowo męcząca i trudna to trochę duże niedopowiedzenie.

– Zamierzasz więc medytować? Energia zen, jakieś ying yang i takie tam?

– Medytacja, nie, chyba nie. Tak szczerze mówiąc, to mam ochotę coś rozwalić… Wiesz – zawiesił na chwilę głos – to jest w mięśniach. Czuję to tuż pod skórą, głębokość dwóch milimetrów w porywach do trzech. Jakbym był zawodnikiem gotowym do startu, już od tak dawna gotowym do biegu, ale komenda rozpoczęcia wciąż nie następuje, bo ja na to nie pozwalam. I moje ciało mnie nagli wraz z czymś siedzącym w środku każdego mięśnia. Czuję Kyuubiego wewnątrz bardzo wyraźne i jego szept też, on jest bardziej rozpoznawalny dotykowo, niż słuchowo. A może tak właściwie nie szept. Coś jak pragnienie, żądza niszczenia i choć wiem, że nie jest ona moja, to po prostu tak bardzo chcę dać jej upust!

– Sharingan nie pomógł?

– Nie wiem – odparł szczerze – to pierwszy raz, kiedy robiłem coś takiego.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, w której Naruto siorbnął głośno kilka razy, a stare hity z radia brzmiały w przestrzeni. Ja zastanawiałem się nad moimi kolejnymi posunięciami, mającymi wyprowadzić mnie z tego pokoju na zewnątrz. Na zmoczony deszczem świat bezksiężycowej nocy, na prostą ścieżkę ku spełnieniu moich wielu ambicji. Sasuke Uchiha już niedługo będąc w pełni sił, ujawni swoją obecność na arenie walk pomiędzy feudałami i zdobędzie tytuł otokage, a później całą resztę pozostałych godności.

– Zwolnię łóżko – odezwałem się, przerywając jakiemuś dawnemu piosenkarzowi przeciąganie „a" we frazie: „Wciąż twoje stare kasety w szafie mam". – Naruto, nie chcę być ci niczego winny. Pieniądze oddam ci jak tylko będę mógł…

– Zwariowałeś?! Jesteś w złym stanie – zeskoczył ze stołka, rozlewając kawę na porozrzucane na stoliku papierzyska.. – I tylko mi nie mów, że to nie jest zły stan, Sasuke! Powinieneś leżeć i zdrowieć! A ty…

Chyba go olśniło, bo ucho kubka ścisnął w dłoni tak mocno, że usłyszałem trzask. Porcelana, wypalana glina, czy z czegokolwiek wykonane było naczynie, raczej nie wytrzymało dobrze zetknięcia z siłą jego dłoni.

– Ty… Sasuke, ty chcesz stąd uciec?

Jedna z moich kart została odkryta, cholera.

– Po prostu się martwię – burknąłem, odwracając wzrok, by uwiarygodnić kłamstwo.

Naruto jednym skokiem dopadł do łóżka i przygwoździł mnie swoim ciężarem, siadając na moich udach. Jego oczy nadal miały ostry czerwony kolor, a znamiona na policzkach były wyraźniejsze niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

– Nie pozwolę ci odejść, Sasuke! Razem wrócimy do…

– Jesteś egoistą, Naruto – powiedziałem, ale blondyn nie zwrócił uwagi na moje słowa. Pionowe źrenice wpatrywały się z wielką mocą w moje wargi i w tę krwistą rankę, którą poprzednim razem zrobił mi Uzumaki.

– Do… Konohy – dokończył kulawo, zagapiając się w moją twarz.

– Naruto? – By wywołać jakąś reakcję na zastygłej twarzy, dotknąłem jego szczęki.

Drgnął nagle i w silnym uścisku złapał moje nadgarstki, odciągając je w górę, za głowę. Po raz kolejny pocałował mnie, ale ten raz był inny**. **Jego wargi i język wsuwający się w moje usta był gorzki jak kawa, którą pił przed kilkoma minutami; gorzki i zdecydowany. Zęby kliknęły o siebie, gdy zrezygnował z pocałunku francuskiego na rzecz ssania mojej dolnej wargi oraz tego niezwykle interesującego go rozcięcia.

– H-hej, Naruto? – zacząłem, próbując uwolnić moje skrepowane dłonie – To Lis, tak?

– Nie – odparł, schodząc językiem na szyję i gryząc w obojczyk. – To ciągle i nieprzerwanie ja, Sasuke, więc kochaj się ze mną.

Czułem jego wilgotny język na ścięgnach mojej szyi. No dobrze, okej, skoro on tak bardzo tego chce… Brnijmy więc dalej.

– Puść moje ręce, Naruto – Uścisk dodatkowo się wzmógł. – Cholera, puszczaj! Jeśli myślisz, że będę tylko leżał jak kłoda drewna, to się mylisz!

Szarpnąłem się raz jeszcze i w końcu mogłem zmienić swoje położenie. Zauważyłem, że radio w tle zmieniło swój repertuar i zamiast smętnych zawodzeń tenorów, rozlegał się teraz wysoki kobiecy głos o nieco egzotycznym brzmieniu w towarzystwie saksofonu i kilku innych instrumentów. Piosenka była beznadziejnie ckliwa i kiepska.

…_A czerwone są twoje usta jak pożar, który trawi nas dwoje w tę noc._

_Czyż nie urodziliśmy się w końcu po to, by tańczyć w nieskończoność?_

„Nie, nie urodziliśmy się tylko po to. Są przecież ważniejsze rzeczy" – chciałem odpowiedzieć, ale mimo wszystko miałem ciekawsze zajęcie, niż słuchanie wycia jakiejś kobiety o tym jakże piękna i cudowna jest miłość.  
Miłość przecież nie istnieje, a coś co nie istnieje nie jest piękne, bo tego po prostu nie ma. Znaczy, może być piękne, ale tylko w taki sposób, jak piękna może być utopia lub idea Raju. Ale żeby pisać o tym piosenki? Głupota.

Ubrania Naruto zostały już zrzucone na ziemię, moje własne (tak niedawno założone) poszły za ich przykładem i zwijając się w niechlujne fałdy, legły na podłodze.

…_Czerwień namiętna lepka, gorąca spływa białością po moich udach.  
Poznaliśmy siebie dotykiem na zakręcie życiowym,  
Pozostańmy więc sekundę dłużej na tej dwubarwnej fotografii._

Słodkość śpiewu piosenkarki zdawała się oblepiać moje ciało i w krótkim czasie mógłby zacząć z niego spływać lukier wraz z kropelkami potu. Jej głos był przeokropnie, mdląco cukierkowy i w poszukiwaniu antidotum na ten piekielny smak, odkryłem w pobliżu rozchylone usta Naruto. Skorzystałem i gorycz jego warg, na chwilę zagłuszyła cukierkowość utworu i przywróciła normalny smak aktualnej chwili.

Naruto westchnął urywanie, gdy przy pomocy dłoni ocierałem o siebie nasze przyrodzenia. Ruchy ręki starałem się wyprowadzać coraz szybciej, by ciepło ogarniające moje podbrzusze rozlało się w końcu po całym ciele.  
Usta blondyna zyskały całkiem interesujący ciemnoczerwony kolor. Nasze cienie zatańczyły ciemnymi konturami na morelowej ścianie – płomienie świeczek pod wpływem ruchów powietrza drgały, rzucając miękkie światło na nasze znajdujące się bardzo blisko siebie ciała.  
Obraz, który miałem przed oczami nie był jednolity, im bardziej Naruto wiercił się pod dotykiem moich palców, tym ciekawsze cienie i półtony udawało mi się obserwować – skośne wgłębienia przy kościach żeber, spiralny wzór pieczęci tuż poniżej czarnej plamy pępka na opalonym brzuchu…

– Kocham cię, Sasukeee – wyjęczał, gdy śledząc z zainteresowaniem ścieżkę zjawiskowych półcieni, ścisnąłem lekko jego jądra.

_Czy mi coś powiesz, czy powiesz mi?  
Czy rzekniesz słówko, czy kochasz mnie?  
Czy czerwień zblednie, czy niknie już?  
_

– Naruto, jeśli chciałeś, żebym cię po prostu przeleciał, wystarczyło tylko zapytać. Nie trzeba było robić tej całej szopki. Bo mnie jakoś specjalnie nie robi różnicy, kto tak właściwie leży pode mną – stwierdziłem, wkładając dwa palce nagle i głęboko w jego odbyt. Skrzywił się z bólu, a mięśnie spazmatycznie zacisnęły się wokół moich poruszających się posuwistym ruchem palców. – Kobieta, mężczyzna… Rzecz i tak sprowadza się do tego samego, a szczegóły nie grają większej roli.

Jedną ze swoich rąk Naruto uderzył mnie w twarz. Tak mocno, że poczułem, jak zęby zgrzytają o siebie i żelazista krew wypełnia mi usta – musiałem splunąć na podłogę. Taka dobra krew AB Rh+, a marnuje się w ten sposób… Lewy policzek zaczął mnie piec, gdy krew z naczynek włosowatych wypełniła odcisk jego pięści.

– To było żałosne, Sasuke. – Łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach; czerwień tęczówek powoli znikała, przechodząc na obrzeżach w błękit tak jasny jak letnie bezchmurne niebo. – Czasem naprawdę ci współczuję, jest mi ciebie po prostu żal, bo wiem, że ty nie myślisz w ten sposób, że jesteś inny.

– Złudzenia to jednak piękna rzecz, a dla niektórych jak widać, również sposób na życie – skwitowałem i jak najszybciej mogłem doskoczyłem do szafy i z jej dna wyszperałem niewielkie opakowanie ukrytych tam prezerwatyw, które odnalazłem dzisiaj rano. – Obróć się, nie chcę sobie już niczego porobić z raną.

Spojrzał się z pewnego rodzaju bólem w oczach i rozczarowaniem, ale zrobił to, co do niego należało. Bo pewnych rzeczy, takich jak erekcja pulsująca nagląco w dole twojego brzucha, po prostu zignorować nie można i nawet nie należy, bo to niezdrowe.  
Rozerwana granatowa folijka opadła bezdźwięcznie, ale szybko na ziemię.

_Ranek o skrzydłach złotych jak marzenie świeci mi w oczy, a ja zadręczam się;  
Czy klucz srebrzysty mych łez coś znaczy dla ciebie?_

_Czy przyjdziesz znowu, kochany mój?  
_

"Kochany mój" zyskało bardzo dramatyczny, wibrujący wydźwięk zakończony wysoką nutą. Jeżeli chodzi o mnie, to „kochany" nie planuje w najbliższej przyszłości kolejnej wizyty w konoszańskiej wartowni – prawdopodobnie już niedługo nie będzie kogo tutaj odwiedzać.

Krągłe pośladki wypiął w moją stronę, a ja bez wszelkich zbędnych działań, wszedłem w niego jednym, mocnym pchnięciem i ruchy takie kontynuowałem przez dłuższą chwilę. Krzyknął, opadając na ugięte łokcie.

_Bo ty już znikasz, a wraz z tobą noc traci blask.  
Twój pocałunek rozpływa się, płonąc.  
Na moich ustach tylko zimnej wódki smak.  
_

Jego ciało zadrżało, gdy złapałem jego pośladki i rozchyliłem bardziej, żeby dostać się głębiej.

– Aaah! Ummh – Naruto stęknął i zagryzł poduszkę w swoich zębach, nie chcąc pozwolić sobie na spontaniczne i głośne wyrażenie swojego aktualnego stanu fizycznego. Wierzgnął głową, gdy złapałem za trzon jego penisa, pocierając jego dość wilgotny czubek. Oddychał szybko i spływające mu z ust jęknięcia tłumił już tylko samą siłą woli.

_Proszę, zamknij drzwi i zatańczmy razem jeszcze raz.  
Zamknij drzwi i przetańczmy całą wieczność w tę jedyną noc.  
Jeszcze jeden raz…_

Gorąca sperma wytrysnęła, plamiąc kilka z moich palców. Krótko po nim i będąc nadal w nim, doszedłem ja sam. Gdy tylko czerwony poblask zniknął i moje pole widzenia ponownie się wyklarowało, rzuciłem znajdującym się na ziemi sandałem, trafiając idealnie w radioodbiornik. Tacka na baterie otworzyła się, gdy urządzenie upadło z trzaskiem na ziemię i akumulatorki potoczyły się po podłodze. Kilka świeczek znajdujących się w pobliżu zgasło, została tylko jedna jeszcze zapalona – na parapecie.  
Więcej głupkowatych piosenek słuchać nie zamierzałem.

Ani ja, ani on nie chcieliśmy ruszać się z rozgrzanego przez nas wąskiego łóżka. Co zmuszało mnie do leżenia bardzo blisko Naruto, mając za plecami chłodną ścianę wraz z oknem. Leżeliśmy, ale superwygodnie nie było.

– Ciasno – stwierdziłem jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyciągając rękę do przodu i starając się ją jakoś ułożyć, żeby nie leżała pod dziwnym kątem.

– No, ciasno – odpowiedział obojętnie Uzumaki, patrząc w przeciwległą ścianę z aneksem kuchennym.

– Niewygodnie mi.

– Taa, mnie też.

– Więc, Naruto, czy byłby to wielki problem, jeśli…

– Cholera no! – przerwał mi Naruto – Obejmij mnie! Nie pomieścimy się inaczej.

Z pewnym wahaniem jedna z rąk oplotła gorącą talię Naruto, a ten przycisnął się do mnie bliżej, odsuwając się od krawędzi materaca. Drugą przesunąłem na poduszkę powyżej jasnej głowy Uzumakiego.

– Nie wierzę, że spytałeś – prychnął – Po tym wszystkim, co powiedziałeś przedtem, dziwię się, że jeszcze cię nie rozszarpałem.

– Spójrz na to z innej strony – odparłem sarkastycznie – Dzięki mnie Kyuubi już siedzi sobie spokojnie, zamknięty na cztery spusty w tej twojej pieczęci.

Łokieć bezlitośnie wkłuł się w moje ciało.

– Hej! Uważaj na-

– Na bandaż, przecież doskonale wiem.

Cisza mogłaby być niepodzielną władczynią tej nocy – po raz kolejny zapadła między nami, bo w końcu o czym niby mieliśmy rozmawiać. O tym jak niewygodnie nam się leży?  
Cichy oddech Naruto, poruszał jego klatkę piersiową i koc, owijający nasze ciała – góra i dół, góra i dół…

"Chociaż, pomyślałem chwilę później, czemu by nie przerwać tego ciążącego na nas milczenia, kontynuacją głupich uwag na temat naszego obecnego położenia?"

– Już nigdy w życiu nie chciałbym się znaleźć się w łóżku w jakiejkolwiek stróżówce. Za mało miejsca.

– Bo wiesz, to są łóżka jednoosobowe i nie ma wyjątków. – Głos Naruto stał się miększy i pozbawiony energii, chyba zaczynał zasypiać po tylu dniach pozbawionych snu. – A nas jest, jakby nie patrzeć, dwóch.

– Aha.

– Takie łóżka… – ziewnął – Nadają się tylko do pieprzenia. Nic więcej, nic mniej, tylko do tego.

Głowa oparła się o moje wyciągnięte ramię, a prosta linia napiętych barków zmiękczyła się znacznie – zasnął. Ciepła skóra przyległa do mojego torsu.

Jeśli wierzyć słowom Uzumakiego, że nie spał przez te wszystkie dni, kiedy opiekował się moją, trawioną przez gorączkę osobą, to teraz role się odwróciły – co prawda nie miałem zamiaru opiekować się Naruto (a on sam żadnej opieki nie potrzebował), ale do rana nie zmrużyłem oka.

Myślałem, bo mojej przyszłości nie mogłem zostawić przypadkowemu zbiegowi losu, kolejności nieplanowanych zdarzeń czy chwilowej zachciance. Wymagała skrupulatnego rozplanowania i wybrania odpowiednich działań oraz przemyślenia w szczegółach ich konsekwencji.  
A gdy wydawało mi się już wybrałem i jestem gotowy na to przedsięwzięcie, które ostatecznie odseparuje mnie od przeszłości, słońce wzeszło krwawą łuną na widnokręgu.

Cicho wywinąłem się z oplątanego wokół mnie prześcieradła i stanąłem nago na środku pokoju. Wpatrywałem się w unoszącą się na niebie coraz wyżej czerwoną kulę. Naruto przewrócił się na drugi bok, zajmując miejsce zwolnione przed chwilą przeze mnie. Z zadowolonym mruknięciem wtulił się w ulatujące z prześcieradła ciepło.

„Zerwać się ze smyczy przeszłości. Ostatecznie odciąć się od dawnego mnie i dawnych błędów." – Myśli przebiegały mi przez głowę.

– Jednym z wielu moich błędów jesteś ty, Naruto. Błędów moich szczeniackich dni – rzekłem głośno, sięgając po zaostrzony kunai z futerału leżącego na ziemi w pobliżu jego spodni. – Ostatnio pytałeś, czy na serio mógłbym cię zabić, a ja myślę, że z wrodzonej grzeczności powinienem jednak dać tobie odpowiedź.

Deska pod moimi bosymi stopami nie zaskrzypiała, rozwalone radio nie włączyło się nagle z porannym programem piosenek na dzień dobry, nikt nie zapukał do drzwi, a ptaki nie ćwierkały w ogóle. Nic, oprócz mojego przyspieszonego podnieceniem oddechu nie zdołałoby obudzić zakopanego w pościeli Naruto.  
Nic.

– Według mnie przyjaźń też się przedawnia, Naruto, jeśli byłbyś szczęśliwy z tego powodu, to mogę ci równie dobrze powiedzieć coś miłego na „do widzenia". Bo wiem, co chciałbyś usłyszeć.

Byłem już blisko łóżka i nieświadomie dla siebie samego zwolniłem krok. Chyba podświadomie pragnąłem, by wydarzyło się coś, co potrafiłoby jednak zmienić zaplanowany bieg wydarzeń.

– Kocham cię, Naruto – wypowiedziałem, całując delikatnie jego nieruchome ciepłe usta, a ręka z kunaiem zbliżyła się do jego krtani. – Żegnaj.

Słońce wyłaniające się z mglistej zasłony, zaświeciło prosto w moje oczy, oślepiając mnie na chwilę – wirtualna krew, czerwone odbicie na wypolerowanym metalu, uwidoczniła się na obu ostrzach trzymanych przez dwie męskie dłonie w tym pokoju. Pewne, zdecydowane i raczej tak naprawdę nie chcące wykonać tego, do czego byłyby zmuszone za kilka sekund.

– Dzień dobry, Sasuke – Niebieskie oczy otworzyły się jeszcze zanim zdołałem z mocą wbić w jego ciało sztylet. Równocześnie, nachylając się nad nim, poczułem zimno w okolicy brzucha. Moje źrenice rozszerzyły się w szoku.

Pozostaliśmy w tej statycznej pozie przez długą chwilę, kropelka potu z mojej skroni upadła na prześcieradło i wsiąkła w nie. Oczy Naruto mimo ogarniającej nas, wszechobecnej czerwieni nie były takie. Były tak inne niż te wczorajsze, były niebieskie, cudowną niebieskością, którą znałem z moich dziecięcych lat. Wakacyjna beztroska, błękit nieba, słoneczny blask, chłodny wiatr i miękkość nieskoszonej trawy pod stopami – irracjonalnie takie skojarzenia przychodziły mi na myśl.

– Nie spałem, Sasuke. Mniej więcej od tego momentu, w którym mówiłeś o błędach młodości.

Zaschło mi w gardle, musiałem odchrząknąć.

– Wciąż jesteś młody, Sasuke, nawet jeśli chciałbyś być dojrzałym mężczyzną z wielkim życiowym doświadczeniem, pewnych rzeczy nie zmienisz – mówił Naruto – Jeszcze wiele błędów popełnisz. Czy od każdego chcesz uciekać w ten najprostszy z możliwych sposobów?

– Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?! – wykrzyknąłem desperacko, mając dość jego analizy mojego postępowania.

– Być z tobą.

– Więc… – odetchnąłem drżąco; kunai wciąż dotykał swoją ostrą końcówką skóry na moim brzuchu. – Ty mnie kochasz tak naprawdę?

– Też mi to powiedziałeś.

– Ja kłamałem.

– A ja nie.

– Chcesz być ze mną… – powtórzyłem, zabierając ostrze z jego gardła. Usiadłem na skraju łóżka, obracając uchwyt noża między palcami. – Po co?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, Uzumaki już otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale ja zacząłem pierwszy.

– Jestem kryminalistą i nie mam zamiaru się nawracać, w końcu mam jeszcze tyle do zrobienia, Naruto. Nie wrócę też do Konohy, rozumiesz? A jeśli nawet, to nie jako ten sam Uchiha Sasuke, jakim istniałem tam przedtem. Moje ambicje są dalekosiężne, nie pozwolę sobie na utratę okazji do ich spełnienia. Zostanę władcą absolutnym wszystkich krajów ninja, a gdy już będę miał w ręku wszystkie te polityczne sznureczki, zajmę się rozbiorem Akatsuki na części pierwsze. Zaszczuję Itachiego i dopadnę własnoręcznie w jakimś obskurnym zaułku, w którym będzie próbował się ukryć. I zabiję, zapierdolę ostatecznie, by ten chuj nie mógł zmartwychwstać i rozjebać życia innym ludziom.

– Mówiłeś szczerze? – zapytał Naruto, siadając jak ja na skraju łóżka. Jego błyszczące blond włosy ładnie kontrastowały z ciemną, opaloną cerą. Nieporządnie ułożone kosmyki, opadły na czoło tuż obok błękitnych tęczówek. – Sasuke?

– Tutaj nie kłamałem. Jestem mścicielem mojego prawie wymarłego rodu.

Westchnął, pocierając policzek nadgarstkiem.

– Czyli to oznacza, że muszę dokonać wyboru, prawda?

– Nie rozumiem.

– Żebyś ty też mnie kochał.

– Nie twierdzę, że kiedykolwiek cię pokocham, Naruto – parsknąłem – Prędzej zostaniesz przeze mnie zabity. Możliwe, że w podobny sposób jak dzisiaj rano miałeś zostać. Nie powinieneś zakochiwać się właśnie we mnie. Takie historie nie kończą się happy endem, nie weźmiemy ślubu, nie będziemy siebie codziennie zapewniać o miłości i nie będziemy sobie nosić śniadań do łóżka. Nie będziemy udawać, że zapomnieliśmy o swoich urodzinach, tylko po to, by wieczorem obdarować siebie wielkim bukietem czerwonych róż i kochać się przez całą noc, a nie byle jakie osiem minut jak dzisiaj. Następnym razem, i tutaj radzę ci jako twój dawny przyjaciel, rozważ wszystko dokładnie i nie zakochaj się w kimś takim jak ja.

– Pomyślę nad tym, Sasuke – odpowiedział, zagryzając wargę – I nie popełnię takiego błędu, jak to nazwałeś przedtem, po raz drugi. Ale obawiam się, że już nic nie poradzę na to, co jest teraz.

Zszedłem z łóżka i odwinąłem bandaż. Zsunął się z cichym szelestem, ocierając o moje nogi. Skóra pod usuniętą gazą była gładka i pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek blizny, czy innego znaku świadczącego o niedawnych obrażeniach.

– Spisałeś się, Naruto.

Moje wyczyszczone ubrania znalazłem w torbie w szafie, założyłem je z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że każdy element mojego ekwipunku był na miejscu. Przypiąłem katanę do paska i odwróciłem się do Naruto, by pożegnać się z nim ostatecznie, ale już nie uśmiercając go. W końcu wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy – ja mam swoją drogę, a on ma swoją, w żadnym punkcie nasze życiowe ścieżki nie są styczne. Jeśli się spotkamy, to po dwóch różnych stronach barykady.

Twarz Naruto, którą miałem prosto przed sobą, była blada i zacięta.

– Ja… Ja pójdę z tobą, Sasuke.

***

Pożar trawił konoszańską stróżówkę wraz z jej ciasnym łóżkiem, nadającym się tylko do seksui przenośnym radiem, grającym stare, gówno warte przeboje. Morelowe, zakurzone ściany stawały się czarne od kopcącego dymu i sadzy, a maszyna do pisania na płonących stołowych nóżkach zaczynała się topić – farba z przycisków wyparowała już dobrą minutę temu.

Zaaranżowaliśmy wszystko tak, aby wyglądało to na spięcie instalacji elektrycznej. Liczyliśmy na to, że nikomu nie będzie chciało się sprawdzać uważnie, czy rzeczy Naruto zachowały się w popiele i czy zwęglone ciało na pewno należy do niego. Truchło zdechłego dość dawno w sidłach w pobliskim lesie dzika miało grać rolę tragicznie zmarłego Uzumakiego.

Jasność ognia była ogromna – a na jego tle nasze sylwetki obserwujące pełgające po ścianach budynku języki ognia – mój katon jest techniką doprowadzoną do perfekcji.  
Słońce w zenicie oświetlało nas pod kątem prostym, gdy powoli oddaliliśmy się od wartowni. Zenit, samo południe – chwila, w której cienia nie widać.

„Cóż to jest za pora?" – zmrużyłem oczy, starając się przypomnieć sobie pewne dawno zapomniane informacje.

Straszna , to właśnie o tej porze wychodzą przeróżne upiory, południce i nie pozwalają zwykłemu, prostemu chłopu pracować w polu. A Grecy o tej porze chyba składali ofiary i oddawali cześć swoim zmarłym.  
Dość krwawa także, zważywszy na to, że już niedługo będę musiał się zmierzyć z kilkoma armiami, które wystawili możni, by przejąć przypisaną mnie władzę. Więc…

Zmarłym z przyszłości hołd składa Uchiha Sasuke.  
**end.**


End file.
